New Beginnings
by X-Girl1
Summary: Jean and Logan are married with a child and Scott's just returned and he's trying to win Jean back but Jean's madly in love with Logan. JEAN/LOGAN Storm/Kurt Rogue/Bobby Kitty/Colossus
1. Chapter 1 The Return

_**My new and improved edited version**_

 **New Beginnings Chapter 1 The Return**

Jean still was in shock about the fact she was sitting with Scott in the professor's office. Jean thought back to few hours ago when Scott had just returned

 _Jean had heard her six month old daughter Ariana crying in the other room. So she and Logan immediately jumped out of bed_. _Logan had reached the room before her but when she caught up she noticed he was just standing outside the door. She went up to him to ask what was going on but as soon as she saw what Logan was staring at she stopped. It was Scott. Ariana who had stopped crying by then eyed the stranger curiously. While Jean had been hit by a wave of emotions; she felt kinda guilty because she had a bit of a nasty breakup with Scott, but she also felt happy to see her old friend and she also felt sad because who knew what he was feeling right now. So when Jean tried to talk all she could muster was "Sc...sc...sc...sc" however Logan jumped in and added "Ooter boy" It was obvious that Jean was at a loss for words so Logan carried on talking "Have you ever heard of knocking" Scott who was very confused responded with "Jean who's baby is this." Jean who was still dumbfounded didn't answer however Logan answered "Ours" while bringing Jean close. "Ours! What does he mean by ours?!" Logan answered again but this time with "Mine 'n' Jeannie's". Scott looked like he was going to faint "Jean tell me he's joking!" Scott pleaded frantically. Jean gave no response. "Well at least tell me it was a one night stand!" Scott added even more frantic. Jean who finally got a hold of herself replied with "Scott it wasn't a one night stand me and Logan are married.". The look on Scott's face said it all._

So now she was sitting next to Logan and Scott while the professor explained to Scott about all the things he had missed. Jean watched as her six month old daughter sat on Peter's lap with a big smile on her face oblivious of what was going on.

Ariana was the first child born at the mansion. But a month after she was born Tyson Joseph Wagner (Storm and Kurt's son) was born and three months after Tyson was born Rogue's announced that she was pregnant.

After the meeting Scott met the two babies, but for some reason Ariana disliked him and preferred to stay in Peter's arms. Ariana really liked Peter and she was always wanting to be in his arms. Peter didn't mind for some reason he felt this strange connection with Ariana. Jean watched Ariana play with Peter and couldn't help but remember how he would sometimes play songs that were related to what was going on.

 _Logan and Scott were having another argument about Jean. Jean couldn't help but get annoyed because the argument had been going on for a while and it wasn't going anywhere. Then all of a sudden Peter came in with a speaker and started playing "The Girl is Mine" by Paul McCartney and Michael Jackson. Jean immediately recognized the song because it was a song she liked._

 _But Scott didn't like the song so he was complaining to Peter about it he had tried to get Jean and even Logan to back him up but it didn't work because they were enjoying the song. While Scott was trying to get Peter to change the song the line "Don't waste your time Because the doggone girl is mine" came up. Logan immediately grabbed Jean "What are you doing?" Jean asked "Not wasting my time" Logan replied with a smirk on his face. Jean couldn't help but giggle which got Scott attention._

 _Another time this happened was after Jean and Scott had a fight. Jean had been talking to Logan about it. She was starting to feel better when Peter started playing "It's Me That You Need" by Elton John. While the song was playing Peter said "This is Logan singing" which got Jean to laugh. But little did Jean know that at the time Scott had been watching the whole scene._

 _A third time which was one of Jean's favorites was when she and Logan announced their engagement. Peter had run upstairs to grab his speaker. Then he started playing "Little Jeannie" by Elton John. That song had become her and Logan's song from that day on._

* * *

Jean had decided to go out to dinner with Scott on Sunday night so they could catch up. Logan let her go without a fight because he knew that there honeymoon was coming up. Plus he had heightened senses and he sensed that Jean doesn't have romantic feelings for Scott.

So on Sunday night Jean went to dinner with Scott. They talked and caught up for most of the evening and it went pretty normally until the end. They had just arrived at the mansion but before letting Jean out of the car Scott took both of her hands and asked her "Do you love him?". "By him do you mean Logan? And if you do yes I love him." So with that Jean said goodbye and went straight to her room where she found Logan awake waiting for her to come back so he could hear about the dinner.

Jean told Logan all about the dinner and the question Scott asked at the end. Logan could tell his wife was tired so after she finished telling him about the dinner he told her that she should go to sleep while he checked on Ariana.

Logan watched his wife sleep and wondered about how he got so lucky before slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

That night Jean dreamed of when she discovered she was pregnant.

 _Jean remembered when she saw the positive test she was freaking out and she decided not to tell Logan. But little did she know that he already knew before she took the test. Logan had sensed that Jean smelled different. But it wasn't until Ororo announced that she was pregnant that he figured out Jean was pregnant. It took him a while to absorb the information but when he did he decided to tell Jean he knew and that he was happy. So after Jean took the test she avoided Logan but sadly she couldn't avoid him in bed. As soon as Jean had settled herself in bed Logan told her the 'news'. Jean was shocked that he knew but happy that he was happy and that he wasn't going to leave her._

 **This is my re-do for changes. Sorry it's mostly flashbacks but it gets more interesting later I promise. Please comment and review and listen to the songs their good. Also remember I'm open to requests.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginnings Chapter 2**

Peter watched as Ariana started to cry the instant Scott walked into the room. This had been going on ever since Scott arrived. Peter hoped it wouldn't get worse since in two days Jean and Logan would be going on their honeymoon and Peter had agreed to help babysit Ariana while they were gone for two weeks. Jean who unlike Logan did not find it amusing that Ariana disliked Scott, announced that Ariana needed to be fed and hurried up upstairs with Logan close behind.

When they got upstairs Jean began feeding Ariana. While she was doing that Logan and her started talking. "Logan I don't feel safe leaving Ariana here all alone while we go on our honeymoon." "Relax Jeannie we've been waiting for this for months, besides she'll be fine here with Chuck and the others, plus I'm sure she'll have a great time." Logan responded "Are you sure?" Jean asked worried for her daughter "Positive" Logan answered with a reassuring tone while putting his hand on hers.

Meanwhile downstairs Scott was very worried about Jean going. Even though he knew they were married and everything Scott hated Jean being alone with Logan since he was worried she'd forget all about him.

Storm watched Scott with sadness in her eyes since she felt bad for her old friend. Soon her attention was redirected to her son who was playing with his father.

"Ow!" Kurt explained as his son pulled his hair. Ororo and Kurt's son had his mother's skin color but his hair was light blue; a mix of his mother's white hair and his dad's dark blue hair.

Soon Rogue and Bobby came downstairs Scott watched as Bobby helped his now 6 month pregnant girlfriend. One of the first things Scott learned when he returned was that Rogue learned how to control her powers. Bobby sat on the couch next to Rogue and started absentmindedly stroking her Tummy.

Scott couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy while watching all these happy families. Soon Scott was wishing that Logan had never come to the mansion.

That night Scott kept having flashes of his breakup with Jean and all the arguments leading till the final fight were Jean finally left him. Infact her voice rang in his ear _I can't believe you actually thought I cheated on you Scott. Is that how little you trust me?! Do you honestly think I'd do that?_. The pain was so clear in her voice. No wonder she'd left a single tear dropped then another until he Scott Summers was actually crying.

That night Jean had a dream a nightmare actually about the night she broke up with Scott.

" _Hey Scott!" Jean exclaimed with a smile on her face. Scott however didn't return the smile instead he frowned and asked "Where have you been?" in a firm tone. Jean who was smiling answered with "Out with Logan" Still smiling Jean took of her shoes but then noticed his frown and asked "Is there something wrong?" in a concerned tone. "I don't like you spending time with Logan" Jean with a frown on her face replied with "Look Scott, we've been over this Logan is my best friend." Scott couldn't hold his jealousy back any longer "Why is he your best friend instead of me?" "Well Scott Logan's my best friend because he's the only one who really understands me." Jean replied barely holding back how annoyed she was. "What do you mean the only one who understands you?!" Scott asked. "Well" Jean began clearly extremely annoyed at Scott "Logan knows what it like to have this thing inside you that's constantly fighting to be in control. Face it Scott there are somethings even you don't understand." "Or maybe" Scott began unable to hold it back anymore "You're cheating on me with Logan." Jean who was taken aback by this furiously replied with "I can't believe you actually thought I cheated on you Scott. Is that how little you trust me?! Do you honestly think I'd do that?" "Jean that's not what I meant." Scott plead wishing he could take back what he said. "Ohh what did you mean then Scooter boy" Jean snapped back the tears shining like diamonds in her emerald green eyes. "I...uh I" Scott began but then closed his mouth and stared at the floor. "That's what I thought." Jean replied only now the sadness was gone only anger. "That's it Scott it's over" Jean took off her engagement ring scooped up her pyjamas and stormed out of the room telekinetically slamming the door._

Jean woke up panting drenched with sweat with a concerned looking Logan next to her. "Jeanie are ya alright?" Logan asked with the worry very prominent in his voice. "I'm fine Logan I just dreamt about the fight again." Jean replied regaining her breath. "Again? But Jeanie I thought you stopped havin' those dream." Logan asked with a little less worry in his voice. "They did stop, but I guess they came back." Jean and Logan both knew the reason but eventually they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Scott wasn't at breakfast so when she finished eating she went upstairs to check on him.

"Scott" she called out softly as she knocked on the door of the room she once shared with Scott. "Come in" he answered. When Jean entered the room she could tell Scott had been crying. Jean sat down on the bed beside Scott and whispered "I'm sorry" before hugging him tightly in a sisterly embrace.

After a long hug Scott finally spoke a full sentence "How about we run away together" "Scott I can't I have a family." Jean objected. "If you really want we can take Ariana with us and tell her I'm her father." Scott suggested. "Scott I love him." was all Jean said before leaving the room to finish her packing.

Jean couldn't wait to go on her honeymoon she was so excited to go to Vancouver she hadn't been there since she was little and after waiting two whole months till Ariana was old enough she was just bursting with happiness. Logan had just packed a duffle bag while Jean packed a whole suitcase they were both ready to go on their honeymoon the next day.

Peter took Ariana from Jean as they headed off to the blackbird were Storm was going to fly them to Vancouver. Then all of a sudden Peter's face lit up he had an idea.

When he got to Ariana's room he put her in her crib and began playing the album Imagine by John Lennon which caused a large toothless grin to spread across Ariana's face. Little did Peter know that she would grow up to adore his music.

 **Author's** **note: Sorry it took me so long to update I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.**

 **But I have a question for you in the mean time should Ariana have the same claws as Laura (X-23) or Logan?**

 **If you have any other suggestions feel free to add them and I'll most likely listen to them. Peace *drops the mike***


End file.
